


Letting go 놓아 놓아 놓아

by Chileangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BFF Chanyeol, BFF Sehun, ChanSoo - Freeform, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Romance, non-au, one story- two endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9167197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chileangirl/pseuds/Chileangirl
Summary: Kai has to "date" Krystal forced by SM...Do KyungSoo knew Kai had no other choice but...Unfortunately Kaistal was getting realWhat can you do? Hold on or let go??





	1. Startdust

**Author's Note:**

> A story inspired by Day6 song "Letting Go" and FT Island "I confess"

**StarDust Recording 16/06/15**

**Promotion of "Monster and Lucky one"**

**_“Soo-ah looks a bit sad, I know Jongin isn’t cheating, but can he just stop sending messages? Kyungsoo is already glaring at his direction. I must do something… Well, I need to snap Soo-ah from his sulking, I’m sacrificing myself”-_** thought Chanyeol while putting his plan into action:

**_We should make D.O. today’s MC._ **

Soo looked in horror at his best friend, he added: **Dare to say that again, Don’t say that!!!** \- while pulling Chanyeol’s ear.

**_D.O. should be the MC today-_** repeated Chanyeol.

Lady Luck was on his side and Kyungsoo did end up being the MC for the show. Whenever Soo was getting down Chanyeol did his tricks and put his friend in the best mood possible. After the recording though, Channie approached Soo and asked him to have dinner out.

** Once in the restaurant… **

**_Soo-ah, I know that something is bothering you. Can you tell me what it is? Maybe I can help you, you don’t have to carry the world upon your shoulders-_** said a very concerned Chanyeol.

**_Ah! Chanyeol! There are so many things going inside my head right now, I don’t even know, I can’t even express myself correctly. I just don’t know anymore-_** a frustrated Kyungsoo added.

**_Soo-ah I can guess what this is all about, I don’t want to push you nor force you to spill everything out, but keeping it all inside isn’t helping you. We’ve been super busy with our schedules and the comeback and yet you are falling apart. Soo-ah tell me please, at least you know that I’m all ears-_** playfully said Chanyeol trying to lift the mood.

**_I can’t hide my feelings anymore Chanyeollie, It’s just that I feel Jongin and I are drifting apart. I didn’t think that Kaistal would affect the relationship so much, but it did and I know Jongin isn’t in love with me or at least he doesn’t love me the way he used to. It isn’t that he’s cheating on me, I knew from the very beginning that he could not say no to SM when they propose the fake relationship. It’s just that I have notice small changes and I don’t know if I’m reading in between lines correctly, I feel there’s no gonna be a happy ending after all for Nini and me._ **

**Soo-ah, do you think he’s falling for her?**

**_I- I- I don’t really know Chanyeollie, I have noticed small details though. At the beginning Nini didn’t want to have any contact with her at all, he was dragged outside the dorms by the hyung manager to go to the fake dates. A couple of weeks ago they interchanged numbers and started texting. A couple of days ago Nini made his best effort to look handsome while going on a date with her, he told me I didn’t need to worry at all, he mentioned that he dressed up so nicely because he knew paparazzi were going to take him pics and he wanted to show a cool image for EXO fans. I just knew then and there I had lost him to Krystal. I- I – I can’t even compete with her, she’s so beautiful, well-mannered and not to mentioned she isn’t even trying to steal Nini and yet she’s doing a great job-_** a tearing Soo said to a worried Chanyeol.

**_There, there, you see? It’s better if you just trust me. Spill everything; I’m here to support you, Soo-ah that’s for friends are for-_** Said Chanyeol with a comforting tone while taking Kyungsoo’s hand and drawing circles around it. **_Have you discuss this with him? Have you voiced your thoughts? have you?_**

**I can’t do it Chanyeollie, I am so powerless I can’t bring myself to face him and ask directly. This is a war I can never win; I think that Nini will leave me behind. I know he won’t have the heart to break up with me, he knows I love him too much. What if he has already fallen out of love with me? What if he doesn’t know how to tell me?** – asked Kyungsoo.

**_Soo-ah, Jongin made you fall in love with him, he won’t intentionally hurt you. However if you’re suffering now because of him I can’t stay still and see you hurt, do you want me to talk to him and find out about your situation? You know he respects me a lot and he will listen to my advice Soo- ah_ **

**_No! Absolutely no! This is a matter I need to solve on my own Chan. I know he will follow your advice and that’s the reason why you shouldn’t say a thing. He wouldn’t do as he truly feels I know him like the back of my hand; I want to see his real feelings so I’m giving him some time and space-_ **

**_Well, if that it’s your wish, but you have to put a limit to your waiting Soo-_ **

**_I know, I know, I’m just pulling myself together Chan; I’m giving this relationship a last chance. If after a month things are the same as now, I might give up. I’m going to fight for him, I’m going to find the truth in his heart: if he doesn’t love me anymore I’ll accept it. I’m going to wait for him to come to my heart again-_** said Kyungsoo.

**_Wow! My little penguin is so wise. Fight for your love, give your 100%, don’t give up until your heart tells you to do so, I’m on your side Soo-ah and if you need to talk or to vent your emotions you can always count on me-_** added Chanyeol.

I know Chanyeollie, I know I can count on you, but this is my call. I’ll give everything. Thanks for being with me here tonight, you’re the best friend I could have ever asked for- said Soo

**_I know, I’m super cool, I might receive “The best friend award” this year-_** exclaimed Chanyeol with a smirk on his lips.

**_Yah! Stop praising yourself! That’s the reason why I don’t say these things often-_** Soo was internally saying his thanks to his dorky friend. This conversation really helped him to calm down, to clear his mind and set a goal: to find out Jongin’s real feelings and perhaps to get ready to Let him go.


	2. First and Last date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it's time for Kyungsoo to let Kai go...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The underline parts are the actual lyrics of the song

Hours turned into days, days turned into weeks and a month came by. Kyungsoo knew the answer he was looking for. Jongin smile was bright but it wasn’t as warming as before, the I love you’s were there yet, though deep inside Kyungsoo knew everything was falling apart.

During the last weeks Kyungsoo made his best to smile and treat Jongin with all the love he felt for him. After a long painful process Kyungsoo had made his decision.

 __ **“I remember our good times** **  
**the days of laughter and fun.**  
**Memories ever so precious**  
**fill up inside me”****

One Saturday night Kyungsoo visited the place where Jongin and he had their first date. It wasn’t a fancy restaurant or a dark cinema room, it was simpler and yet beautiful: It was the rooftop of SM Building; Jongin had just confessed and asked Soo out. They decided to give it a try and went upstairs away from everyone after a long day of practice with a pizza box and some sodas. They sat quietly with their faces full of smiles, their hearts full of love and their eyes illuminated by the light of Seoul sky; they made plans for their future,  _ **what a great first date**_ \- Soo thought

Sunday came and Kyungsoo felt his heart aching. There was no turning point. He sent a message to Jongin:

**“I got something to say. Let’s meet up”**

They met in their favorite restaurant. Jongin was feeling nervous; Kyungsoo was playing with his fingers and biting his lips.

_**“Now we sit silent, Facing each other**_   
_**I keep thinking in my head** _   
_**Should I say this or not** _   
_**Although I don’t want to”** _

_**Jongin, I wanted to talk to you about our relationship-**_  Soo broke the silence

 **Hmm? What about us Soo?-** asked Jongin

_**Jongin, things are different and more complicated now. Although you don’t seem to notice I’m no longer the owner of your heart. Maybe you don’t see it but I really like you to be happy again.** _

_**“There’s nothing I can do for you..** _ **_  
_It’s the only way to make you happy.So I let you go”__ **

_**Soo-ah, what are you talking about? I don’t like this conversation. I can’t understand what you are trying to say. I’m still the same. I’m scared of what you’re implying-** _

_**Jongin, I’m grateful for all the moments, our precious memories, for your tenderness and love. You gave me everything but I know you, I wish I didn’t read you well. You are not the same as before.** _

_**No, don’t say a word, let me finish first. I don’t want to be a burden to you-**_ said Kyungsoo

 _ **Wait! You’re wrong! Please don’t talk! Don’t say a word, I don’t want to listen to-**_  Jongin interrupted Kyungsoo’s speech.  _ **I love you Soo with all my heart.**_

 _**Jongin stop! Let me finish! I know you, I feel you, for fuck sake!! I know more about you than your own self!! I know you love me and I do too, but we’re not in the same page. Don’t make this more difficult to me.** _ _**“** _ **I’d been holding on to you for so long. But now I must let go. There’s nothing I can do for you”**

_**No Soo-ah!!! You’re making no sense, please stop! If this is about Krystal I can go to the company and finish that entire stupid thing, I won’t let you go. I love you Do Kyungsoo-**_  said a desperate Kai.

 _**Let’s break up Jongin,** _ _**“Holding on to you, Will do you no good, I know, so I struggle to get you out”** _

_**No I don’t want to, give me some time. I know I was a shitty boyfriend and I may not have been there whenever you need me, though I feel I can win your heart back Soo, don’t give up on us yet, let me love you-**_  pleaded Kai.

 _ **Nini, please don’t make this more difficult than already is,**_ **“The bright future we sought together, I know- I know we can no longer, Wish for a happy ending”**   _ **Jongin, let’s part ways, we have to, it’s the only way**_ - said Kyungsoo.

 _ **No!! Please!! There is a happy ending for us, let’s keep being together. There must be another way, there must be!!-**_  said Jongin.

 _**Jongin, this is the end. You’ll understand later on** _ _**“Pain is only temporary… It’s the only way to make you happy. So I let go, let go, let go”** _

_**No!! Please Soo, don’t do this to us-**_  exclaimed Kai.

 _ **Nini, this is the only way and at the end everything will fall into its right place. You’ll be better off without me, I love you so much and I won’t ever forgive myself if I drag you down. I’m letting you go**_ _ **“ So you can smile someday, So you can be happy again”-**_ Kyungsoo said with a determined look, a straight face, a shattered heart. He wasn’t called actor Do Kyungsoo for no reason.

 _ **I’m happy when I’m with you Soo-**_  tried to plead Kai.

 _ **Yeah! I know, Nini I’m not telling you that once we’re done we won’t see each other again, we’re still band mates and we’ll be still working together in the future. I’m saying that this is the only way to have peace. We have to finish our relationship now so neither of us will end hating each other. I’ll still be cheering on you, and I hope you’ll still support me. This breaking up isn’t about hate, on the contrary is about love. We’re done as a couple but not as EXO members, do you understand me? -**_ asked Kyungsoo.

 _ **No I don’t understand you Soo, I can’t get the message you’re telling me. But I know that when you set yourself a goal you won’t stop until you’re done with it. It seems that your goal now is Letting me  go so I won’t push you, I won’t ever force anything. I’m just asking you not to distance yourself from me, please don’t hate me-**_  said Kai.

_**I won’t ever hate you, I’ll be right here Jongin supporting and caring about you. Let’s break up in a civilized way.** _

**“So I let go, let go, let go”**

They both finished their meal and headed back to the dorms. If Kaisoo as a couple was over, EXO was not and they knew it, they had to deal with their feelings in the best possible way and trying not to damage their member was their top priority. After all they were one.  **“EXO is one”**

 


	3. I confess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆  
> Hi readers, here is the sequel. I want to say thanks to the person that guided me through my (stalking) investigation of EXO, Anilkra, since I'm not Exo-L (on my way though) I didn't want to mess up. It's slight-angst but I promise a happy ending. I hope you like it.  
> 。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

**Eight** months since Kaistal scandal started...  **Seven** months since Jongin was falling out of love...  **Six** months since Kyungsoo fought trying to win Kai back...  **Five** months since the breakup...  **Four** months since Krystal talked to Soo and ask him for forgiveness and permission...  **Three** months since Jongin and Krystal were indeed dating...  **Two** months since Kyunsoo started to also fall out of love...  **One** month since Kyungsoo was having an inner turmoil. He was debating whether his new feelings were real or it was just a stage, maybe a rebound? No, Soo knew it deep inside his heart he just knew he was falling in…

October turned out to be a very hectic month for EXO with a lot of trips, interviews, photo sessions, radio broadcasts, script reading, dance practices and much more. Kyungsoo was grateful though, at least so many activities had kept his mind busy and he was slowly getting over Jongin, it wasn’t easy of course, Soo had deeply fallen in love but it was not impossible to fall out either. Kai had made his way into Kyungsoo’s heart and even though people picture Soo as an ice prince everybody knew he had a special spot for Jongin. His best friend, Chanyeol, knew better than anyone else because he was always there supporting and caring so after the breakup he was the wall Soo leaned on, he was his lifeline and he hold onto him.

Exo was performing for a second time in a raw in Sapporo, Japan. This really made Kyungsoo happy. As much as he loved acting he loved music equally: the beats in the air, the cheering crowd, the light sticks, the loving messages, the display of lights, the stage arrangements, etc. He tried his best to perform and avoid awkwardness between Jongin and him; at the beginning it was painful but now he felt it was getting easier. Kyungsoo was finally falling out.

During the endment speeches he noticed Kai at his left and he couldn’t stop himself from looking at him not staring like he used to do before, this time he felt relief because he knew he had moved on. Kyungsoo then looked at his right and met the pearly bright smile of Chanyeol who was, as always showering him with affection and he knew right there he had to do something- anything to stop the growing feeling because he could let go Kai but letting go of Chanyeol was impossible.

Back in the hotel and as a tradition he was roomed with Chanyeol. Soo was so exhausted that he left his best friend take a shower first while he went straight to his bed. His body was aching and he had zero energy to move. However his mind had enough energy to work: He thought about Kai and the way everything evolved: they started as trainees, then band mates, roommates and lovers. Despite the ending Kyungsoo regretted nothing at all, it was great while it lasted; of course he had suffered knowing that Kai feelings were changing that he was falling for Krystal but it was all wiped away. His mind drifted again this time towards a certain tall/pure-hearted/energy-full/best friend. Kyungsoo had started to notice small details about his best friend: his always bright gaze, his deep-soothing voice, his commitment with the music and job, his passion for life, every single thing about Chanyeol was great. Kyungsoo felt it was unfair to develop a crush for him, he was mistaken friendship with love and he couldn’t risk losing Chanyeol. He had to put an end to his blooming crush. Kyungsoo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Chanyeol was ready and staring at him.

**What’s wrong Kyungsoo-ah?** – asked Chanyeol

**Oh my!! You scared me Yeollie-** answered Kyungsoo. **Are you done? If so I guess it’s my turn now.**

**Soo-ah, are you feeling well? Is there something wrong? _-_ ** With concern asked Chanyeol again.

**No, don’t worry. It’s just that I’m dead tired-** said Kyungsoo.

**But, there must be something. You had that expression again Soo-ah. You were making that sad face again, were you thinking about him right? -** inquired Chanyeol. He could read Kyungsoo so well, he could sense something was up with his friend but he couldn’t point what exactly.

With a sigh Kyungsoo nodded, yes he was thinking about Kai but he was also thinking about Chanyeol and not in a friendly way, he was worried his best friend would find out the truth about his crush; so as the actor he was he masked his feelings and offered his trademark heart smile saying: **But I swear I’m alright, don’t worry Yeollie!! I’m tired and hungry so after my shower I’ll be heading to the hotel restaurant to eat, wanna join?**

**I’m not quite convinced... but... whatever Soo-ah, you know you can count on me; feel free to talk, ok? I’ll be going with you so hurry up!! You’re smelly-** with a wide smile added Chanyeol.

Somehow after having dinner with the rest of the members Kyungsoo and Chanyeol ended up walking together around the hotel and heading to the exterior garden which was located on the top of the building. They were talking about the concert, enjoying each other’s company when silence reached both of them; they sat down on a bench surrounded by beautiful roses. Who would always break the silence?

**Kyungsoo-ah, Are you ok now? Does still hurt you? Will you feel fine some day? Will you tell me what has been going on in your mind lately?**

**Chanyeollie, I have already told you, I’m doing fine and it doesn’t hurt me anymore, at least not as it used to.**

**But there’s something bothering you, it must be related to Kai, I know it Kyungso-ah you have been spacing out and you have been avoiding talking to me about it.**

**Again!! Why do you always bring him into our conversations? Channie, Jongin and I are over, understand it please, there’s no turning point. I think- No wait! I know I’m over him.** Kyungsoo sounded a bit irritated, it was exhausting ending a relationship but it was terrifying knowing he was having a crush on his best friend.

Chanyeol was surprised by the outburst and reacted as a kicked puppy, He stood up lowering his head and looking around avoiding Kyungsoo, he was just as emotional; he couldn’t control the tears running down his cheek. Soo was mortified seeing his happy virus sad; it was heartbreaking he acted immediately trying to mend his behavior. He stood up quickly and back hugged Chanyeol.

**Mianhae Chanyeollie, I didn’t want to scare you really.** **Have I ever told you that I love you?** **You are the most important person in my life; you have been always here by my side.** **There would be no today if it wasn’t you. You smiled and made me strong. The memories you and I made together, the times we cried and laughed I’ll remember them until I die.** **Sorry for leashing on you. You are the bestest friend anybody could ask for,** **I wish to see that your heart stays forever the same,** **I wish you could be my friend forever** -With a heavy heart Kyungsoo confessed.

**Ok!Ok!! I got you-** answered Chanyeol reassuring Kyungsoo. But his posture and his voice said otherwise. This time he was sobbing and shaking. He tried to stop Kyungsoo from hugging him. Kyungsoo felt the tension and sadness in his friend, he was frozen for a second, he let go Chanyeol and walk in front of him; As Kyungsoo noticed Chanyeol was crying he panicked.

**Omo!! Sorry!! Chanyeol I’m so sorry, did I say something stupid? Did I hurt you with my words? If so please forgive me, you know me I won’t ever intentionally hurt you-** said kyungsoo.

**Gwaenchanha!! gwaenchanha!! Kyunsoo, I know it. I’m sorry I don’t want to worry you. Soo-ah you know I’m very sensitive and your speech caught me off guard.** Chanyeol was trying really hard to hide his feelings with a smile that didn’t reach his eyes, trying to get back on his senses after being friendzoned, his heart had received a stab right in the middle. Chanyeol tried but failed, Kyungsoo knew he had made a mistake it was so easy to read Chanyeol for he had always wear his heart on the sleeves, he was so vulnerable in that moment, he seemed to be smaller, that fake smile he was trying to put on his beautiful lips was so devastating. Perhaps it was that sadness or maybe it was just Kyungsoo who wanted to be selfish for once in his life and reach out his source of happiness, he wanted to ease the pain in his friend. This was his wake up call, he took a deep breath and started to talk.

**Chanyeollie, please look at me, please!!!Now** **I must confess my heart to you. Only Heaven knows my heart. I’ll tell you what I have kept so preciously in my heart.** **Please don’t hate me after what I’m about to say, don’t leave my side, even if you disapprove what I’m about to say don’t ever hate me-** pleaded Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol could barely raise his head, he followed Kyungsoo speech nevertheless. His reactions were in slow motion, he could only say: **I would never leave you side Soo-ah, I’ll be always here for you, and I promise I could never hate you.** Those words encouraged Kyungsoo and he continued to speak:

**The day we met for the first time I was young and inexperienced,** **you were the hyung and yet you asked me to drop the honorifics and we became friends.** **I broke my heart with my mistakes, you never left me and you’d say “it’s ok”.** **I have been acting strange lately because I have discovered something and I’m afraid.** **When I said I’m busy as an excuse to avoid the world you never resented me and you’d say “don’t worry”, you believed in me** **more than anyone. Today I’m gonna be selfish and I’m gonna say what I feel.** **I let you know what my heart has inside, I’m confessing it today in the most common way to say it,** **Chanyeol I love you but not as a best friend, I don’t know how to explain it but I fell in love with you. I’m sorry I don’t want to be a burden but I love you.** Without waiting for answer Kyungsoo turned around and began to walk, he just couldn’t face Chanyeol, his heart was beating erratically and his eyes were watering.

**Wait!! Please!! Don’t go!!** Chanyeol screamed, it was his turn to back hug Kyungsoo, he embraced his petite friend like his life was depending on it. He couldn’t risk losing Kyungsoo, he didn’t want to let him go. **Do you really mean it? Are you really over Jongin? Do you really love me? Are you sure?-** Chanyeol asked with a pleading voice while placing his head in Kyungsoo’s shoulder, tears were again falling down his face.

Kyungsoo sighed, he was trying to process everything, maybe Chanyeol wasn’t mad, maybe he wasn’t going to leave him, or maybe…was Chanyeol feeling the same?

**Chanyeol, I mean it, I started to fall in love with you. I have said this a hundred times already I’m over Jongin and if you think you’re a rebound you’re definitely wrong. I love you and I don’t want to replace whatever I had with Kai. I love you for who you are. Your pure heart, your warm comforting words, your patience with me, the way you always make my life colorful, your compliments that make blush, your jokes that make me laugh, your sincerity, your trust in me, your kindness with everybody, your clumsiness, your pearly white smile, your reassuring skinship, your beautiful chocolate eyes, your talent, basically all of you. I simply love you Chanyeol.**

**This must be a dream Kyungsoo-ah don’t wake me up please. I have dreamed about this moment for so many years I love you so much, I have always been in love with you.** Chanyeol gently put his lips in Kyungsoo’s neck he uttered: **I love you!!**

Kyungsoo was in ecstasy, this was perfect, and the puzzle that was his life was finally completed. He slowly turned around and looked straight at the eyes of Chanyeol they both were beaming. As opposite poles attracting to each other they were leaning until they lips touch and a kiss marked their newfound love. It was the sweetest kiss, the kind that give you goose bumps, the one that brings to life a million butterflies, the kind that makes you see fireworks, the kind of kiss that helps you to believe in real love. As they were pouring their emotions they couldn’t control the smile spreading in their lips. They broke the kiss and still admired each other.

**Saranghae Kyungsoo, Are we official now?** \- asked Chanyeol.

**Yes Chanyeol, we’re. We need to take it slow though, we’re just starting. I won’t promise a bed of roses, the road might be difficult at times but I will try harder for you every day. Don’t ever forget that I love you.**

**Me too Kyungsoo-ah, I love you. I want to walk this path with you. We have all the time we want ahead; I’ll make sure to love you more each day. The best is yet to come.**

With a second kiss they sealed their destiny. It wasn’t going to be easy but as long as they had each other they could face anything.

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆

Here's the link where you can find the song **"I confess"** by **FT Island** which gave me inspiration for writing this sequel. I used part of the lyrics. Here's the video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Va-6vT9gCqw

。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆。・゜★・。・。☆


	4. We must help them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sehun and Chanyeol join forces to help their friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An alternative Kaisoo ending

**Nine** months since Kaistal scandal started... **Eight** months since Jongin according to Kyungsoo was falling out of love... **Seven** months since Kyungsoo fought trying to win Kai back... **Six** months since the breakup... **Five** months since Kristal talked to Soo and assure him he was wrong that Kaistal was just SM’s creation... **Four** months since Jongin tried to knock some sense out of Kyungsoo... **Three** months since Kai gave up on winning back Kyungsoo’s love... **Two** months since Kyungsoo successfully broke Kai’s heart. **One** month since Kai lost all hopes, the same amount of time he stopped laughing sincerely and busied himself with dance practices, shootings, filmings anything to mend his heart. The life full Kai was dying inside out, he was pushing his body too much, he wanted to physically hurt so his inner pain could be bereable. All this time his maknae friend saw this situation and couldn’t take it anymore.

** Chanyeol hyung, can you come with me?? I want to buy some bubble tea, please ** ??- pleaded Sehun. Chanyeol, the happy virus had always had a soft spot for the maknae so he answered immediately:

** Sehunnie, of course, let me grab some cash and my phone and we’ll get going. ** So to their favorite coffee shop they headed.

** Ok, so what’s the matter Sehunnie? I know your invitation comes with a catch so let me know what is going on inside your head- ** said Chanyeol.

** Even when I say this to the others, you know you’re my favorite hyung Chanyeol. You really read me hyung and I knew you’d catch the hook-  ** answered Sehun.

** So??? What’s this all about? Do you have a problem? Do you need my help? ** \- asked Chanyeol.

** Well, to your questions, the answered is yes and no. I need help but I don’t have a problem ** -

** Care to explain? - ** asked Chanyeol

** Yes, this is it: I want kaisoo back. Hyung I can’t deal with a depressed Jongin any longer. He’s pushing himself too much. He dances his heart out and his body won’t keep up his pace. He’s constantly listening to sad songs on repeat; you know how much he loves sleeping right? He’s having insomnia problems, he’s less cheerful and when we share a room at the hotel in his sleeps he keeps calling Kyungsoo hyung’s name. It’s really depressing Chanyeol hyung, I don’t know what to do. I thought that maybe you could give them a helpful hand. **

** My dear maknae, I’m touched. You always put others’ well-being first, it amazes me. Similar to you I want Kaisoo back badly. If you think Kyungsoo is doing fine you’re dead wrong. He’s just a very talented actor, he’s suffering as well. He’s brilliant in hiding his emotions and seeing him suffer all these months is heartbreaking. I have tried to mend things but nothing has worked so far. It’s sad, a very sad situation and considering how much they still love each other the situation is getting more absurd. We must help them; we are their besties so what about we join forces? -  ** proposed Chanyeol.

** That’s sounds great! Let’s plan together hyung ** \- answered a hopeful Sehun

** Ok, since you seem to have a lot of ideas, let’s brainstorm; tell me some of your plans. **

** Yes hyung, what about we lock them in the dorm… ** started Sehun.

** Nope, I did it once and it didn’t work, remember that we 3 share a room? I ended up being chocked by Satansoo so not a good idea. **

** What about we made them talk through the phone while… ** \- Sehun started again.

** Nope, bad idea. I also tried that long ago. I ended up with a cellphone thrown direct to my head and it hurt like hell, Soo was mad at me for 3 days. Think again Sehunnie. **

** Ok, what about food?  We ask them to have dinner out with us and later we left… ** Sehun was interrupted again.

** Nope again, I tried it too, it ended badly as well. This time it wasn’t Kyungsoo but Jongin who punished me, it looked like he wanted to murder me and I ended up with a bruise in my bicep. **

** Let me try again- ** Sehun was really getting frustrated- **what about we go to the gym with them and later we…** Chanyeol interrupted Sehun again.

** Really Sehun? I did that months ago, Kyungsoo let one of the weights fall on my foot when he figured out my brilliant plan, think harder Sehunnie. ** \- Pleaded Chanyeol.

** OK, what about while we’re in the dance room practice…- ** Sehun was interrupted again.

** Uf!! Sehun!! The time I did that Jongin threw a water bottle to my back. Please think about something less painful to do. **

** Hyung!!! This is frustrating. I’m running out of ideas, plus you have interrupted me every time, can you sum up what you have tried so far? That way I can think of something different. **

** Ok, so far I have tried: lock them in the dance room, the vocal practice room, the meeting room at SM, the kitchen while Kyungsoo was cooking, our room. Once I cut the water and stole the towels to force Kyungsoo to run out naked to ask for help, I tried the restaurant thing, the coffee shop date, switch the hotel room, the gym attack, the cellphone call, during one photo session I ask to the photographer to take couple like photos of kaisoo, I cut the electricity and gas at the dorms a couple of time, I also tried to make them sit together in TV shows, do you remember the Star Show 360? I almost felt Kai would confess his undying love while he was introducing Kyungsoo, it didn’t work either. I tried as well jealously and I only gained Kai’s eternal hate. He doesn’t feel comfortable about my friendship with Soo. I’m tired of trying; this is so far all what I have done Sehun. I have been hit, smacked, kicked, slapped, punched, pushed and pinched by them, this break up has been physically hurtful for me. **

** Wow Chanyeol hyung!!! You have tried really hard; you have gone through a lot. I admire you hyung, yet you haven’t given up on them- ** Said Sehun

** I could never give up Sehunnie, what they have is real, true love. Even when they’re to blind, too stupid to make the first move their love won’t fade. I love them and they’re my friends I want people around me to be happy- **

** Hyung, you’re too much. You’re giving me a sugar rush just by listening to your speech. Let’s be frank those two are meant for each other, they complimented each other so well. I still can’t understand why Kyungsoo hyung broke up with Kai, do you have any idea why? - ** asked Sehun

** Uh, um, well, I got an idea. I talked to Kyungsoo before the breakup and I can tell you it was about your hyung insecurities. Kyungsoo started to feel panic when SM spoke about Kaistal. He had no other option than accept it, he was forced as Kai to pretend everything was ok. But Kyungsoo’s mind started to play tricks on him, he started to see signs where there were none and he started to compare himself with her, and that was the last kicked to his self-esteem. He’s so selfless he didn’t want to make Kai the bad guy so he let go of him. **

** It’s sad though, I mean if they had talked this maybe they wouldn’t have broken up. Our plan must involve them talking from the bottom of their hearts. If we made them talk with sincerity they’ll surely be back in no time- ** said Sehun.

** I guess you’re right, we must make something soon though, I can’t deal with a sulking Soo and a jealous Kai- ** added Chanyeol.

** I got it!!!I got an epiphany!!!Hyung if exo-ls videos helped Kai to realize his feelings back in the days, we can have them involved again. I have a plan: Hyung when we go back to the dorms you must tell Kyungsoo hyung to go and practice with you for your future collaboration. Go to SM recording studio, the one with the huge window at the Third floor; take your phone and guitar with you. I’ll tell Kai to practice for the coming concert and then… ** Sehun explained his plan to Chanyeol.

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆

Ha- Ha- Ha!!! Evil smirk!!! A cliff hanger!!! Wait for part 2...

。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆ 。・゜ ★ ・。・。 ☆


	5. Kaisoo ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sehun and Chanyeol implemented their brilliant plan

****_Remember the blue button allows you to hear the conversation inside the recording room. Press it as soon as you see I put down my phone-_**** said Chanyeol.

 ** ** _Ok hyung, understood_**** \- replied Sehun

 ** ** _The green button allows the communication from the outside to the recording area. Press it whenever you want-_**** Explained Chanyeol.

 ** ** _No problem, now let’s get started. I’ll send you messages so check them-_**** said Sehun.

 ** ** _Oki-doki, Operation Kaisoo fighting!!!_**** \- Chanyeol and Sehun said while holding hands.

**** HOURS LATER… ** **

Chanyeol was sitting inside the recording studio with his phone in his hand; he heard a sound indicating it was Kyungsoo entering the room. Chanyeol quickly sent a message

Chanyeollie hyung: Cheese in the trap!!!

Sehunnie maknae: Ok, now the fish in the ocean and here’s the link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ESAjTiZXExk>

Chanyeollie hyung: got it!!! kwaiting!!

Chanyeol pressed the link and started to watch the video with earphones on: he TOTALLY DIDN’T see Kyungsoo approaching. - ** **OMO!!! He’s coming, god please make my acting lessons worthy-**** Chanyeol was praying in his head. A light tap in his shoulder indicated that his bestie was next to him. Chanyeol tried to hide the phone and took off his earphones, awkwardly he greeted:

 

****_Hi DyO-ah!! I didn’t hear you coming-_ ** **

****_Hi Channie, well it may be the fact that you were very busy with your phone, what were you watching uh???_ ** **

****_Me?? Watching??? Oh nothing important-_**** said Chanyeol

 ** ** _Really? It does seem though; you were very concentrated, what was the video about Channie?? Was it porn again??-_**** said a sassy Kyungsoo.

****_WAIT, WHAT, NO!! When did I even!!! No I wasn’t doing that; I was monitoring our performance, ummm. Yes!! That’s what I was doing; I was watching our performance in Taipei._ ** **

****_Mmmhh, Taipei??? Our performance?? Let me see it too-_**** stated Kyungsoo.

 ** ** _Nah!! You better not, let’s start with the practice right away-_**** Chanyeol said while trying to look the screen of his phone. He wasn’t fast enough; Kyungsoo took the phone from his hand and started to watch the video as well. Of course it wasn’t a pleasant one for Soo: the tittle was pretty much striking enough, Soo felt his heart beating faster, his throat was dry and no sounds came from his mouth, his owl eyes grew bigger-if possible- his palms were sweaty, it was another Kaisoo video.

While Soo and Chanyeol were at the studio Sehun was doing his part, he was leading Kai to the rehearsal studio and CONVENIENTELY asked Kai to drop by the recording studio because he had left his jacket and his wallet inside it.

 ** ** _Oh!!! C’mon!! Oh Sehun!!! We can pick it up after practice-_**** complained Kai.

 ** ** _I know, but after practice I was planning in having dinner-_**** said Sehun.

 ** ** _We can ask for delivery Sehun, c’mon!!!-_**** argued Kai.

 ** ** _But I was planning on inviting you to have dinner with me; I was even planning on buying fried chicken-_**** Sehun knew his reasoning got Kai in the hook.

 ** ** _Oh, well, whatever!! You win._**** Kai just followed his friend not knowing what was waiting for him in the studio. While entering Kai saw the pair he wasn’t expecting to: Chanyeol and Kyugsoo together sitting side by side watching something from the phone, his blood pressure escalated quite quickly, from all the people it has to be CHANSOO in front of his eyes.

Sehun patted his own back mentally- timing was great, he quickly pushed the blue button, his band mates’ voices were going to be heard. With a sheepish smile he said:

****_Kai, I’m sorry, I didn’t expect them to be here. Just give me one minute to find my jacket and then we can leave, ok??_ ** **

 

With a loud sigh Kai hopelessly looked at Sehun and said: ****_it’s ok Sehunnie, I guess I can wait a minute, it’s nothing really-_****

 

 ** ** _I’m truly sorry Soo-ah, I didn’t mean to hurt you, it’s just that I got curious after some exols tagged me and I wanted to see what was the video about, mianhae-_**** said Chanyeol.

 

 ** ** _Don’t worry Chanyeollie, I guess Exols can’t get over the idea of a sunken ship, they see connection where there are none. It’s not your fault_**** \- said a sad Kyungsoo.

 

****_But still Soo-ah, I think they might be right though, I know this is none of my business, but I clearly believe they have a point, maybe you are blind Soo-ah._ ** **

 

 ** ** _Chanyeol cut it out!!! They have no point!! There’s no way back, this is just Exols' wild imagination, there is no such thing as Kai’s stare, OK!!_**** \- shouted Kyungsoo.

 

 ** ** _But, but I saw it and you too!!! Soo why don’t you just accept the fact that he loves you? I’m sure about it: Kai loves you and he can’t hide it, this video is a proof of that, Soo please I’m begging you, talk to him-_**** said Chanyeol. Kai  on the outside panel was petrified, Did Chanyeol just defend him?

 

 ** ** _Gyeolko anhda!! I can’t talk to him, not now, not ever!! You’re wrong, Exols are wrong, Kaisoo doesn’t exist anymore because he doesn’t love me, he stopped loving me long ago_**** \- said Kyungsoo

****_Mianhae Soo-ah, I didn’t want to upset you. I just have one question. I promise I won’t bother you anymore if you answer me-_ ** **

****_Please Chanyeol, not again, promise me you’ll stop after only one question-_**** answered Kyungsoo.

 ** ** _Just one last question, Kyungsoo do you still love Kai? Do you love him the way you used to? -_**** asked Chanyeol knowing perfectly well that Kai and Sehun were outside the recording studio, he was praying Kyungsoo would answer sincerely.

 ** ** _No Chanyeol, my answer is no-_**** said Kyungsoo with a final tone. Chanyeol dropped his jaw. Kai, who was listening with a hopeful heart felt how it was smashed and broke it into a million pieces, Soo didn’t love him. It was the end, the real end. Although Kyungsoo hadn’t finished…

 ** ** _I don’t love Jongin the way I used to; unfortunately for me I love him more than before. Every minute without him is killing me, I can’t think straight whenever he’s around me. I love him so fucking much that it physically hurts me, but there’s nothing I can do about it. Maybe I need to really move on and find another person to love-_**** said a sad looking Kyungsoo.

To said Kai was surprised was an understatement, Kyungsoo the love of his life was still in love with him, there were a thousand thoughts running inside his head. Sehun was so happy and he put into practice the second part of the plan:

****_Kai??? Kai??? Are you Ok?? Did you listen to Kyungsoo hyung?? He loves you!!-_ ** **

Kai couldn’t process the information, he wanted to scream, run, dance and kiss Kyungsoo. Sehun needed to do the next move (while pressing the green button)

 ** ** _Kai, he said he loves you, what are you expecting? Go and talk to him!!!-_**** said Sehun.

 ** ** _He loves me Sehun!!!I need to clarify things to him right now !!!_**** \- said Kai

While Kai and Sehun were talking their voices were heard by Soo and Chanyeol.

 ** ** _OMO!! I think I heard!! NO!!! It can’t be!!! –_**** screamed Kyungsoo he was hyperventilating, Chanyeol was beaming, finally one plan was successful. The third part of the plan needed to be implemented. ****_Soo-ah, I think you’re right, it his voice. You two have to talk I’ll leave you now. Call me if you need my help._****

 ** ** _C’mon Kai, go and get him-_**** Said Sehun while dragging Kai inside the recording booth- ****_I’ll be waiting for your phone call in case you need me, bye Kai, Bye Kyunsoo hyung. -_**** Just like that Sehun and Chanyeol left Kai and Soo alone to sort their problems out.

It was just like the first time when Kai had confessed his feelings, his heart was beating erratically, his eyes were shining with the love he had for his hyung, his brain couldn’t function, his vocabulary was lost, and he couldn’t form a single sentence. In front of him was Kyungsoo the most precious human being, with his pitch black hair, his milky skin, his beautiful brown eyes, and his heart shaped lips, Perfect!! Kyungsoo screamed perfection in Jongin’s eyes.

There it was Kyungsoo just like the first time when blurted out he was in love with Jongin, again in the same situation. Kyungsoo wanted to run away, but apparently that wasn’t even an option. He needed to talk. Kai was so handsome, standing in front of him with his greyish hair, his sun kissed skin, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes, his plump lips- oh god so kissable-Kyungsoo knew he was deep, too deep in love.

 ** ** _I won’t ask you to repeat what I have already heard. I just want you to tell me why, Kyungsoo tell me why did you say I didn’t love you anymore. Was that the real reason behind our break up?_**** \- asked Kai.

 ** ** _I- I- I, KAI DAMN!! Don’t do this to me, you just heard what I said, I can’t talk to you now_**** \- a stuttering Kyungsoo answered.

 ** ** _I’m gonna keep on asking Soo up until I hear your reasons, tell me why?? Why did you end things with me?_**** \- pleaded Kai.

****_Jongin-ah, please this it’s too hard. But I guess you need some reasons behind my decision. It’s simple actually: back in the days when Kaistal started I was so sad and angry because there wasn’t anything I could do but to support you. Then things started to change, I saw you less often, and you were going out in more fake dates, I couldn’t control my jealously. She’s perfect; she’s everything I won’t ever be: she’s sophisticated, elegant, beautiful, tall, and fit. She’s a model for fuck sake!! she looks like a doll with her flawless skin. Plus she is talented: she dances and sings so sweetly. She can you give everything, she’s a woman and you don’t have to hide her. She can shower you with affection out in the public and that’s something I can’t do. She’s my opposite: I’m short, my eyes and lips are too big, my voice is too deep. My skin isn’t flawless cause I have many moles. While she shines like the day with a bubbly personality I’m awkward around people and I have not too many friends, I’m  more antisocial and It’s hard to start conversations for me. In comparison to her my personality is darker like the night, there’s a reason why Exols call me Satan Soo, you know? I’m not as sweet as her. Can’t you see it? She’s perfect for you and I saw how you were happier going out with her, the way you seemed to feel more comfortable around her._ ** **

****_You started to send me less and less messages and you were always on the phone writing to her. I knew it, you fell in love with her, and because you’re too sweet you wouldn’t want to break my heart, and I didn’t want you to be the bad guy. Basically that’s the reason why I let you go Jongin, so you could be happier, even if that meant a broken heart-_**** Kyungsoo finished his speech with a heavy sigh and a lighter heart. He could finally vent everything, some tears were pooling in his eyes. That sight made Kai cry as well, so this was the real reason.

 ** ** _Is that all you wanted to say? -_**** Kai asked.

 ** ** _Yes, that’s all I had to say. Now that you know my reasons, I think there’s nothing else to say. I’ll be heading out back to the dorms-_**** said Kyungsoo.

 ** ** _Hey Soo-ah!!! Wait!! If that was everything you had to say now it’s my turn, you have to stay and listen-_**** said Kai

 ** ** _But, But I’m done-_**** argued Kyungsoo.

 ** ** _But I’m not, stay please-_**** pleaded Kai.

 ** ** _Ok-_**** was the only answer Kyungsoo could utter.

_****It’s my turn to spill the beans. I always thought you loved me not, though after I heard you I understand how wrong I was**** ** **. Letting you go without any expression**** ** **was so hard. I practiced it after the breakup to keep on going with my life.**** ****I also practiced how to secretly cry while smiling but**** ** **I just couldn’t, every night, after every concert and dance practice I cried harder. Do you know why I couldn’t just accept our departure? Because I love you,**** ** **because I’m a fool that can’t live without you.**** ** **I now know I was the one at fault I made you feel unloved when it is just the opposite.**** ** **I don’t think I can forget you anyway**** ** **. I was so stupid, I thought I was overwhelming, I thought you'd hate me if I push you, I must have said I love you whenever I felt like saying it,**** ** **I guess I love you too severely, I don’t know when I’ll be able to stop.**** ** **Kyungsoo, I’m really sorry I should have seen it, you always show a very hardcore image and I got blind by you when in reality you have always been so fragile in the inside.  I thought you wouldn’t be so affected by kaistal. Everything was- is- and will be fake between her and me.****_

****_Why would you compare yourself to her? You are perfect in the most unexplainable ways. I couldn’t care less about her appearance because the person I love is you. Your amazing black hair, your brown eyes that looked at me and showed me how much you love me, your milky skin that is so beautifully decorated with moles- Oh god!! How much I love them!!, it’s the perfect contrast between my dark skin. Your lips that whispered I love you before I went to bed and as soon as I opened my eyes, I love how they form a perfect heart when you smile. Your size? Why would I care if you are small? I love how well can you fit in my arms, you’re height makes you more adorable. Your hands, I adore them and your fingertips that used to touch me and set my skin in fire. Your nose that held the sweetest breath against my neck and made me see stars. I don’t care about her personality because I love how dorky you get around new people, it makes me wanna defend and protect you and never let go. Soo-ah you’re the definition of classy you rule just by using a plain t-shirt and jeans, you are so handsome. I still get goose bumps whenever I see you. Why would you compare your talent to hers? You aren’t only the best singer I ever heard; you’re an amazing dancer, a reliable actor, a trustworthy friend. You are even composing music now, there’s nothing you can’t do because you have such a strong will. Why would I care if she is a woman and you a man? Love has no gender. I love you for who you are and I feel terrible bad I can’t show to world how much you mean to me and kiss you in public. She isn’t for me, do you know why? Because she is already in love with someone else so that’s the reason why I got more comfortable around her, I knew she wasn’t going to confuse things. Basically, what I’m trying to say is that I won’t ever love another one, you are perfect. Mianhae if I made you feel you were not enough. Do Kyungsoo you were, you are and you will be the only one I love. Please give another chance, please come back to me-_**** said Kai

 ** ** _I, uh, mmm, I don’t know what to say Jongin, I mean so much water has passed under the bridge, would we be able to be a couple again? The way we were before? -_**** said Kyungsoo.

 ** ** _No, definitely no, we won’t be as we used to be before-_**** said Kai

 ** ** _But, but you said you wanted to start over-_**** said a pouting Kyungsoo.

 ** ** _Yes, I desperately want to start over with you, but I don’t want us to be like we were before, No. I want us to be a better version, I want to love you like you deserve please give me one change-_**** pleaded Kai.

 ** ** _I might regret what I’m about to say but, to the hell with it. Nini I love you and I want us to be together again-_**** said kyungsoo while closing the distance to Kai.

 ** ** _Oh my!!! I’m the happiest man alive. I love you!!!-_**** Said Kai while leaning into Kyungsoo.

They were closing the distance, their movements were in slow motion, and they didn’t break the eye contact, their forehead were together when suddenly…

 ** ** _Oh c’mon man kiss him already!-_**** Sehun voice was heard through the speakers.

 ** ** _Yah!! Do Kyungsoo please hurry up!_**** \- said Chanyeol.

Apparently they never left the place they were observing every movement. Kai and Soo were laughing at the situation. Nevertheless, they did as their friends told them and sealed their new relationship with a kiss, they had wasted so much time and yet they had a lot of time ahead.

Applauses and whistles were heard, Soo and Kai went outside only to find Chanyeol and Sehun high-fiving themselves and eating popcorn-

 ** ** _What on Earth!! How come you are eating popcorn here? -_**** Exclaimed Kyungsoo

 ** ** _Well, the drama inside was so good so we got carried away-_**** said a mischevious Sehun.

 ** ** _I can’t believe you guys!! You said you were leaving!!-_**** said Kai.

 ** ** _Sorry, we just wanted to see the end of our operation, we just couldn’t go without seeing the success by ourselves- s_**** aid Chanyeol with puppy eyes.

 ** ** _So you guys planned it all??-_**** asked Kyungsoo.

 ** ** _Yes, we did it hyung_**** \- answered a very proud Sehun.

 ** ** _In fact we also have a present for you both-_**** said Chanyeol while handing a pizza box and a bag with sodas to Kai.

 ** ** _This is for you to start again. It is the same menu as your first date, this time is for a new beginning. Hope you enjoy it!-_**** said Sehun.

 ** ** _One million thanks guys-_**** said Kai while hugging Chanyeol and later Sehun

 ** ** _Stop it Kai!!! I need air_**** \- said Sehun trying to escape the bone crushing hug.

 ** ** _Ok, it’s enough now we will be really leaving-_**** said Chanyeol while taking Sehun with him. ****_Bye Kaisoo, see you!!_****

 ** ** _Bye Kaisoo!!! Enjoy your time-_**** said Sehun before disappearing.

 ** ** _I guess now we have a date let’s go-_**** said Kai.

 ** ** _Where to?_**** \- asked a clueless Kyungsoo.

 ** ** _To our favorite dating spot, the rooftop Duh!!, Let’s go Jagiya!!!_**** \- Kai took Kyungsoo hand and took him upstairs.

And that was the first of many dates. Many Exols noticed the change in the dynamic especially in the award ceremonies, Kaisoo ship sailing again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Thanks Exols for the patience and help, your links gave me a great insight of the dinamics of EXO (My stalking was great!!,I mean my investigation （￣ε￣）  
> 2\. By the way, I shamelessly took the lyrics from 3 love songs (Kpop related, You were beautiful by Day6, Eyes, nose, lips by TaeYang and Severely by FTIsland)¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 4\. So long, farewell, aus wiedersehen, good bye!!!(｡･ω･｡)ﾉ♡


End file.
